Changes per Nightmare
by Lost Animus
Summary: Friendship, not romance, blossoms between two people, I'm sure you can figure out who they are. Oneshot, unless I change that. Or if reviewers want more. Please R & R.
1. Neverending

Disclaimer: I do own Code Lyoko. Not.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I had woken up from another nightmare again, and decided to take a look at the stars from the roof. Unfortunately, I hadn't realized how cold it was, but I didn't want to go back.

I walked up the stairs quietly. There was no other sound except for my quiet sniffs and a gentle breeze.

However, when I had gotten to the top and closed the roof door behind me, I turned to see a figure already sitting there. I froze, trying to hide my sniffling and the tears running down my face.

The figure in front of me simply waved without turning around to look at who it was. However, I knew that he knew it was me.

I looked at the stars, and smiled through my tears, which were still falling. The stars were beautiful tonight, and both of us knew it all too well. I soon looked back down, and studied the figure that was sitting on the edge, legs dangling off the building; gazing at the stars.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me there.

"Nightmare?" I nodded my reply, but then remembered that he wasn't looking, and said, "Yeah." I winced at how much my voice sounded like a squeak, but he neither noticed nor cared.

"Me too." He said, and I stared at his back. He wasn't one to have those, and if he did, he wouldn't often tell others. Not even his gang of friends.

An eerie silence fell on us, as we both stared at the sky and felt the wind push against us ever so lightly.

Soon, I looked back down at hearing a patting noise. He was patting the area next to him, and looking at me from the corner of his eye; his head had moved towards me slightly.

I blushed, not knowing how long he had been doing that, and rushed over to sit next to him. I swung my legs over the edge, and kicked them a bit, watching them.

I then looked back at the sky. I thought that there was going to be a silence again, so I started to talk. However, he beat me again.

"You know, you are sometimes right about me." I looked at him, confused, but he continued to look at the sky. He shrugged, and his face showed a mix of concentration and confusion. I heard him breath in to say something, hesitate, and then sigh.

"Well, you are also wrong. I mean, you are right about one part, but you have the words wrong, or you have the overall meaning wrong, but the words right." I stared at him again, and spoke close to a whisper.

"What do you mean?" He sighed. He looked down, past his dangling feet, which he must have regretted because he looked back up.

"You know, when you say that I like you, but I just hide it from everyone. It is right, but then wrong." I gave him a confused look, and he continued to talk to me and the sky.

"Well, you say it is since I have a crush on you. You always tease me about it to hide, well, us. During the day, you act like some psychopathic crazy person." He shrugged, and I smiled a bit. He put up his hand as a gesture.

"I mean, during the day, I avoid you, but when no one is around, well…If you always were like that, everyone would want to be like you. And what I mean by us is that at these times, we are the best of friends. I talk, you understand; you talk, I understand. So basically, you right by saying I like you, but wrong in the sense of liking you; like you."

He smiled. "We are more of brother sister at these times, you know?" He lied back, and I smiled as well.

"You do have a point, I guess. What made you think of this?" I asked, and he shrugged. I giggled.

"Good night then? You should get some rest." I said, and he got up.

"Same to you." He said, and I followed him to the stairway. We parted once we reached my door, and he continued to go downstairs.

I closed the door to my room, smiled and giggled a bit, and jumped on my bed to retrieve my diary.

Odd never did find out why I acted differently from then on.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My first oneshot. If you want me to, I can make it longer. Please rate and report.

Xana symbol appeared in front of a hypnotic ray

"_Press the button……you know you want to……"_


	2. Imaginatively Deadly

Disclaimer: I do own Code Lyoko. Not. I wish, just like you all did. Okay, I don't really. I like to be surprised by the episodes.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I lied on my bed, holding Kiwi on my stomach. Today was probably my best day. Ever. I sighed dreamily, and closed my eyes, trying to go back to the memory.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the hallways, my smile nice and wide, and my eyes staring in front of me like a soldier. Alright, not _DIRECTLY_ in front of me. More of to the bottom left.

I watched with contentment the girl in my sight. It was a bummer that she pretended that I didn't exist, but hey, things change. I saw her flip her hair like she always did, and suppressed the urge to laugh. No making fun of her today.

I watched as she passed me by on the way to lunch, and scowled. I started to walk faster, and then broke to a jog. I ran all the way to the group's table.

I got there quicker than I thought, and was about to say something about me being late to lunch, which was as often as the earth exploding, when Jeremie's computer started to beep. He looked at it, and all of us, and sighed.

"You guys were coming to the factory anyways, so I guess it won't affect much if it is another meaningless attack." He said, and everyone got up to leave.

I shrugged and sat down. He was probably talking about something I missed. The others looked at me expectantly, and I shook my head.

"I'll stay here today, guys." Nodding, they left, and I left as well to get my food.

I walked back to the table whistling a tune, and sat down. I placed my tray on the table, and noticed something.

"Darn, I forgot my fork." I said, shaking my head. Without even looking up, I started to get up, when someone from the other side of the table handed me a fork.

"Oh, thanks." I said, and sat down. I had assumed that it had been Aelita who had done that, but then realized that she was gone. Startled, I looked up, and blushed as I saw her sitting there.

At seeing my face, she chuckled.

"Did I scare you?" She said with a smirk, and I shook my head. I then saw her pick at her own food, and I realized that she had brought her own tray here.

"Why are you sitting here? I mean, don't you normally sit over there?" She gave me a raised eyebrow, and looked at me.

"So I can't sit here, is that it?" I shook my head, and she smiled. "Thought so. I just wanted to….talk, I guess." I stared at her, shocked. Something was up.

She wanted to talk. To ME. That was…Odd, ironically. I closed my mouth when I heard her laugh.

"Yeah, I guess that it is weird. Well…" I looked at her closely.

"What?"

"Did you know that I lie about him?" Oookkkaaayyyy…..Can you say: weird?

"About who?"

"Ulrich, of course. I used to love him, but….not anymore." Okay, that interested me.

"Then….why do you come?" She blushed. I had to keep from dropping my jaw again. She could blush?

"Because there is someone else I like." She said straight out, and I smiled a bit. Okay, that was a bit more normal.

"Who?" I asked. She hesitated. She looked unsure, which was a first, and then smiled, as if she had made up her mind.

"I'll give you a hint. His name is the definition of himself." She said, got up, and kissed my forehead. She continued to walk away as I touched my forehead. It wasn't a kiss-kiss, but it was definitely a kiss, even if a small one. I smiled, and ran out to follow her.

I caught up to her at the edge of the forest, which was deserted except for us. She turned in surprise as I called out her name, stumbled back as I jump-hugged her.

She seemed surprise that I had accepted her never-voiced option, but was happy nonetheless.

This was going to be great.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

THANK YOU THOSE WHO REVIEWED. THIS IS FOR YOU GUYS!!!!

Xana symbol appeared in front of a hypnotic ray (again)

"_Press the button……you know you want to……"_


End file.
